


Come, my darling, homeward bound...

by Shakespeares



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just fluff okay, Random fluffy headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares/pseuds/Shakespeares
Summary: Sometimes a family is an immortal warlock girl, an ex-shadowhunter-turned-silent brother-turned-human, their adopted teenage son, a baby, and their demonic cat.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Come, my darling, homeward bound...

Soft snores broke his concentration. Jem had been focused on the television for the past hour, trying to make sense of one of the many movies Kit had ordered him to watch. 

“I’m transforming you into a man of culture,” Kit had proclaimed, as he’d dumped a bunch of DVD’s on their too expensive Victorian coffee table. The piece of furniture had reminded Tessa of the one in the drawing room at the London institute, way back when. 

“Am I _not_ a man of culture?” Jem had asked confusedly. 

When he was young, _younger_ , Jem had been well-read, well-versed, and up-to-date with all the latest fashion trends. He still knew his fair share of classics, spoke multiple languages, and occasionally enjoyed some Tchaikovsky on his record-player.

“Maybe in the _middle ages_ ,” Kit had sighed, exasperated. “Now you’re just old.” 

Tessa and Kit had made it their life’s missions to update Jem on all modern culture had to offer. Tessa had bought him an iPhone, which he frequently used to ‘face-time’ Emma, and Kit had let him listen to some of his current favorite songs, which, as far as Jem was concerned, all sounded like they were recorded on construction sites rather than in an actual studio. 

Kit’s mission, then, is what led him to his current predicament. In order to educate him, Kit had forced Jem to sit in front of their TV to watch _The Avengers_ , one of his favorite movies. 

After putting Mina to bed, Tessa had taken pity on Jem and joined him with a book of her own, her and Kit’s adaptation game ever ongoing. Her pity hadn’t lasted long, for not even halfway through the movie Jem thought his ears could pick up some soft snoring from beside him. 

Looking down, he found Tessa’s eyes had closed, her hair was fanning her face, and her paperback lay forgotten on her chest as she dozed on the couch. 

God, she was _beautiful._

Amidst the chaos of taking care of a newborn, Tessa hadn’t gotten as much sleep as Jem would’ve liked for her. He’d resolved to do the brunt of the nightwork, but Tessa (being Tessa) had insisted it be a collective effort. 

“We do this _together_ , Jem Carstairs,” she’d say, despite his insistence to let him handle it.

Figuring Kit couldn’t be too mad if he promised he’d watch the rest tomorrow, Jem turned his full attention to his sleeping wife beside him. Careful not to jostle her dozing form, he smoothed down the hair behind her ears and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. In order to lift her up, he put one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders. 

Getting ready to depart for their bedroom, Jem became aware of the sleepy mumbling followed by a content sigh as she burrowed deeper in Jem’s arms, gently sniffing the crook of his neck. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. 

He loved the weight of her in his arms, hadn’t been able to get enough of it ever since lifting her over the threshold of their, then, London apartment on their wedding night. In truth, he hadn’t been able to get enough of holding her since long before that. 

Jem had often wondered what someone as perfect as Tessa saw in him, what constituted her fierce and unbreakable love for someone as broken and bruised as he’d always felt. But, during those moments of insecurity, he’d focus on the way she’d fit contentedly in his arms, how she’d watch him as if no one else would even be able to come close, and all his worries would blow away with the English winter breeze.

As her mumbling got louder, Jem whispered a soft “ _Sssh, my love_ ,” and, supporting his slumbering wife with one arm while miraculously managing to turn off the TV with the other, the pair headed for bed. 


End file.
